


Fangboy Becomes Sickboy

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, enjoy, here, i hate it but like, i should probably tag this as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: Oliver gets sick and it doesn't go well because why not.





	Fangboy Becomes Sickboy

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa i dont like my writing but like enjoy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> don't judge me

“I will let you know that Ollie’s teeth can cause damage, but he will not hurt you.”  
“...And how do you know that?”  
“Just an… educated guess.”  
-=-  
Oliver hated being sick. Most of it was because people would find out about his fangs, and he hated that idea.  
But they already knew.  
The other part was that he didn’t want to hurt anyone or get them sick too.  
Regretfully, it was one of those days for Oliver. He had stayed outside at a neighborhood gathering in direct sunlight for hours on end the day prior.  
Heat sickness.  
When he heard the jingling of keys to open the front door, Oliver maneuvered his body to the stairs and, despite being really dizzy, ran up them before his roommates noticed. Right at the moment he reached his bedroom, the front door opened. He managed to get his door shut and collapsed onto his bed.  
“Yeah, he’s definitely burning up.” A voice drifted into Oliver’s ears, but he didn’t understand what it was saying. A hand was running itself through his hair.  
“This couldn’t have happened while we were out.” Another, somehow more louder-voiced, added. “It must have been sick this morning as well.”  
“Loren..” The person rubbing his head spoke.  
“Sorry.”  
The hand in his hair stopped, making Oliver shift in his sleep. Even half-asleep, he was still miserable.  
“Have any of you seen Ollie this sick before?” A very worried hush that seemed farther away from the other two. The hand began moving again.   
“I’m going to see if we have any cough syrup for him.” The level-voiced one spoke. “Can one of you go get him a cold washcloth?”   
Everything stopped for a minute. The hand stopped. The people talking in the room stopped, the only sounds in the room was Oliver’s heavy breathing. After a few moments of silence, he unknowingly pressed into whoever was sitting next to him.  
“And, uh, try not to wake him up until I can get the medicine.” One of them whispered. Oliver barely noticed as two of them left. The one with the hand in his hair stayed, and the fact alone, he could tell who it was.  
A few moments passed and someone came in and placed a cold rag on his head, he then realized he didn’t put it there, meaning someone put it there, meaning someone was in his room, meaning he forgot to lock his door-  
The only thing Oliver remembered when he opened up his eyes was Lucas gazing at him, still holding a hand in his hair. He was instantly concerned because none of his roommates needed to know he was sick.  
“Hey, buddy.” Lucas’s voice is quiet. “Try not to move much, ‘kay?” Iris opened the door, startling Oliver.  
“I found some cough syrup, heavy stuff, too.” She began pouring some of the medicine onto a spoon and handed it to Oliver. “Here.”  
Oliver turned away with his mouth sealed shut, Complaining and putting up a fight. Despite being sick and not thinking straight, there was no way in hell he was going to eat or drink anything in front of them. Even though he didn’t want to get anyone sick, he pressed his face into Lucas.  
“Ollie, come on.”  
“Mmm.” Lucas looked up.  
“Iris, I think this is about his uhh…” he pauses for a moment and gestures to his mouth.  
“But we already know…” Lucas assists Iris out of the room, leaving Oliver by himself, making him succumb to his exhaustion.  
-=-  
Lucas leans back in shock.  
Those teeth are way too sharp to be considered normal.   
Oliver put a hand to his face, a bright pink tinted his cheeks, but then reality sets in and he goes pale.  
He knows.  
“Lucas..?” Oliver mutters, somewhat terrified.  
Yup, this was it, the world was going to end because Oliver forgot to cover his mouth.  
Lucas would probably yell at him and murder him right now on this floor.  
Lucas murmurs to himself. “Not flat.”  
-=-  
“I thought he would be comfortable if he knew about these.” Iris extends a wing.  
“Yeah, but that was less of a secret more of just a cool little thing you have. Ollie’s ashamed of himself.” Iris looks down, pauses, then looks back up.  
“Did you know before us? How?”  
“I kissed him.”  
“WHAT?!” Iris bolts up, her wings extend suddenly. Lucas begins panicking.  
“Wha-No! Not like that! I felt the outline of them.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Is that weird?”  
Iris presses her hand to her face. “No. Well, kinda. My mind went to the first thing and I’m not gonna mention it because it’s false.” Lucas narrows his eyes at her.  
“Good.”   
He looks around and runs his hand through his hair, again. “I just- I like him. Like, like him. And I think he likes me. And I want to make him feel welcomed and safe here. But, we have him being an absolute anxious disaster and then we have the problems with Loren. I just don’t want our relationship to be ruined-” Iris cut him off.  
“You’re rambling.”  
“I got worried, I thought he didn’t like me because he wouldn’t talk to me.” He starts pacing. “So, I started doing experiments. I thought his teeth were like a viper’s, so I thought he might act somewhat like a reptile, i.e him being cold-blooded.”  
“And?”  
“I was wrong.” He pauses. “And I thought maybe his tongue was forked too. Which was dumb.”  
“He’s not a snake person, Lucas.”  
“Yeah, well, I know that now!” Lucas scoffs. He puts a hand to his head. “I think we should go check on Ollie.”  
“Agreed.” Iris stands up, her wings reverting into her back.


End file.
